Reviviendo un día innolvidable
by Gabe Yaez
Summary: Konnishiwa... que onda, bueno aqui les traego mi primer fic lemon NaruxHina espero sea de su agrado... no se de donde salio tanta inspiracion, XD... dejen Reviews porfavor Cuidense...Toriaezu hoka niwa nani mo arimasen, sayonara.... ONESHOT


**Konnishiwa... este es mi primer fic con lemon o de lemon NaruHina como dice una gran amiga ¡¡todo fan autor tiene por lo menos dos fics lemon, así que ya estoy trabajando en otro, en sí, no por eso, si no por la inspiración tan inspirada que e traído en estos días... espero sea de su agrado este es un oneshot.**

Recuerdos... 

"**Reviviendo un día inolvidable" **

Hace unos días desperté y sólo podía pensar en ella, su cabello negro azulado y esos ojos plateados que la hacen lucir tan bella...

Después de un rato creí que ya era muy tarde pues pasaban de las 11 y yo aun en cama y con pijama, pensé que era hora de levantarme y arreglarme...

Ya al fin, estaba listo, me apresure para ir a dar un paseo "matutino"... me acerque a la puerta, gire la perilla y la abrí ya estando a fuera la cerré con llave, camine hasta llegar al puente donde Kakashi sensei, siempre llegaba tarde y ponía esas ridículas excusas inventadas por el como "me perdí en el sendero de la vida..."

-Es un día muy lindo... ¿no crees Naruto?- escuche una voz que me sonaba muy familiar, era la rubia de ojos azules... –si eso creo, ¡¡de veras!!- le conteste con una gran sonrisa...

-y... ¿Cómo has estado?- me pregunto acercándose hacia donde yo me encontraba...

–muy bien ¿y tu?- pregunte, ella solo me miro y fingió una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos -¿Qué sucede, Ino?... ¿Por qué estas tan triste?...- pregunte por que me preocupaba lo que le pasara... –Sa- sakura...-dijo con voz temblorosa mientras se aferraba fuertemente a mi, la tome de los hombros y la aleje, mientras que sus lagrimas recorrían todo su rostro...

-¿Qué sucede con Sakura?- mi mente se hecho a volar e imagine cosas horribles que le podían haber pasado a Haruno... –peleamos...-me contesto mientras con ambas manos secaba su rostro, yo di un gran suspiro de alivio, y con mis típicos intentos de apoyo intente subirle el animo, solo sonrío y dijo "gracias" mientras seguía su camino contrario al mío...

Camine y llegue justo enfrente de la casa se la chica que rondaba en mis pensamientos, pensaba en su nombre una y otra y otra ves... me acerque hacia la entrada, estando frente a su puerta estando a punto de tocar el timbre la perilla empezó a moverse como si alguien de el otro lado fuera a salir...

Con un movimiento me quite de allí y me oculte entre las espesas hojas de un árbol cercano, observando para ver quien salía... ¡¡era ella!!... lucía igual de linda como siempre, y como siempre lucía en mis pensamientos... pero en esta ocasión parecía preocupada... su mirada se veía apagada, llena de tristeza...

Me apresure para alcanzarla la tome por el brazo y rápidamente se detuvo y volteo para verme, sus ojos vidriosos..."era un día de estar tristes... pensé"... con lagrimas a punto de salir de ellos...

-¿Qué sucede Hina chan?- la acerque hacia mi y recargue su cabeza en mi pecho, me sujeto fuertemente y empezó a llorar con mucho sentimiento... no decía absolutamente nada, solo lloraba, levante su rostro suavemente y seque sus lagrimas, me acerque mucho mas a su rostro, poniendo mis labios sobre los suyos, cerro sus ojos y yo los míos... nos besamos...

Todo se tornaba muy bien, hasta que una voz me amenazaba...

–Aléjate de ella U-zu-ma-ki...- nos alejamos un poco, voltee para ver quien era, y para mi sorpresa se trataba de su primo Neji Hiyuuga... con una mirada que decía que me iba a matar... o a comer vivo en ese instante...

Lo único que se me vino a la mente fue lo que hice, la tome en brazos y salí huyendo de allí, Hinata solo me veía sonrojada como siempre, llegamos hasta un lugar apartado oculto entre grandes árboles con espeso follaje...

Todo se tornaba perfecto para mi, Hinata junto a mí, una linda vista y lo mejor de todo, era que estábamos solos ella y yo...

Después de un rato de platicar con ella, empezó a darme mucha hambre y aparentemente a ella también, le pedí que no se moviera de hay, y salí a comprar algo para comer...

Llegue a una pequeña tienda y gracias a Kami sama había lo que tanto se me antojaba... -¡¡¡RAMEN!!!- grite eufórico... pedí 2 platos de ramen para llevar, pague y después de unos minutos me dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba... pero antes de llegar con la ojí plateada me tope con un chico con cejas de azotador...

-¿A dónde vas Uzumaki?- pregunto el muy curioso –a un lugar que no te importa- le conteste bromista mientras le enseñaba la lengua y seguí mi camino, el se quedo enojadísimo conmigo "como siempre", casi al llegar con Hinata, me encontré una linda flor solitaria, la arranque y seguí...

Llegando donde ella, la vi... estaba recargada en un árbol se había quitado su chaqueta, no pude evitar que mi mirada se dirigiera hacia su bien formado cuerpo, en ese instante sentí algo dentro de mi, y no era ese maldito demonio, eso que sentía me hacia pensar que debía hacerla mía en ese instante... instinto tal ves, imagine... controle mis impulsos, me dirigí hacia ella y le di la flor...

Comimos, era un lindo atardecer pensaba y Hinata no dejaba de decirlo... después de un rato se recostó en mis piernas, se acurruco para dormir una siesta, se veía tan tierna, frágil e inocente...

La mire de arriba hacia abajo... sus labios, su cuerpo, todo de ella me atraía... no lo resistí... mi mano entro bajo su blusa, ella despertó asustada, me miro fijamente a los ojos, se sonrojaba cada ves mas al igual que mi mano subía hasta sus pechos, los toque y me excitaba...

Saque mi mano, y baje mi cabeza, ella levanto la suya y nos besamos otra ves... me aleje de ella, se sentó y yo me puse de pie... la ayude a levantarse, salimos de hay, tomados de la mano, por un rato caminamos, pero... yo estaba ansioso, quería estar en privado con ella, la tome fuertemente de la mano y empecé a correr, llegamos a mi casa, abrí la puerta y entramos y ella la cerro...

Yo con mis locos impulsos la arrincone en la orilla de la puerta, empecé a besarla por los labios fui bajando hasta su cuello, mi mano derecha entraba por debajo de su blusa y la otra iba bajando por dentro de su pantalón y ropa interior... hasta llegar a su parte... mi dedo entro en ella, gemía, eso me excitaba aun mas...

Sus manos se aferraban a mi con gran fuerza, mis manos salieron de entre sus ropas la abrace y al oído le dije...

-te amo Hinata...- ella me vio y me dijo –ya no tengo por que llorar mas- eso me confundió pero no dije nada, la tome de la mano y la lleve hacia mi cama...

Le pregunte...

-¿estas lista?- la mire fijamente y tan solo con un movimiento de su cabeza me afirmó... se sentó... me acerque a ella empecé a levantarle su blusa para quitársela... note que su chaqueta se había quedado en aquel lugar donde todo había comenzado, y pensé que luego iría a recogerla...

Al ver su cuerpo del tronco para arriba desnudo, mis piernas empezaron a temblar pero no les di importancia y me quite la playera... me acerque mas a ella y empecé a besarla, ella hacia pequeños ruiditos mientras nos recostábamos... ayudo a desabrochar y bajar mi pantalón... nos tocamos... me bajo el bóxer...

Bajo por mi tronco hasta mi parte, e introdujo mi sexo en su boca se hacia de atrás hacia a delante y yo gemía, le gustaba eso, yo gemía y gemía... me encantaba esa sensación... sacó mi sexo de su boca y me empezó a salir un liquido blanco de este... me empezó a doler un poco, pero me gustaba esa clase de dolor...

Se recostó otra vez y yo empecé a besar sus pechos, ella decía mi nombre una y otra ves, yo gozaba de ella, de sus pechos, besaba y acariciaba, una que otra vez mordía sus pezones y ella se quejaba...

Estando entretenido con sus pechos, con una mano empecé a bajar su pantalón y su ropa interior, quería todo de ella, fui bajando besando sus pechos, su estomago, su vientre, hasta llegar a su parte, empecé a besarla, con mis manos separe sus piernas dándome espacio para introducir mi lengua en ella para darle satisfacción, me encantaban los sonidos que hacia mientras mi lengua entraba y salía, entraba y salía...

Saque mi lengua y me acomode para meter mi sexo en ella, con una mano empecé a masturbarme rápido, y con la otra a ella... mi pene se puso erecto, estaba listo para robarle definitivamente su virginidad y lograr lo que deseaba... con la misma mano sostuve mi pene con la otra fui abriendo su parte para poder introducirlo cuidadosamente y no lastimar nada de ella... pero aun así una lagrima recorrió su rostro.

Cada ves iba dándole mas y mas y mas y mas y mas fuerte, aun recuerdo lo que decía mientras gemía... –Haa... huj... na... Haa... ru... Huum... naaaa... naaaa...Haa... NARUTO...- ella gozaba y yo también... fui dando mas fuerte, metiendo y sacando, mordía mis labios...la embestía... ella mordía sus labios, mientras yo acariciaba sus pechos...

Saque mi sexo de ella y otra vez el liquido blanco y ese dolor que me satisfacía... después de un rato de embestirla un rato... caí rendido por un lado de ella, pero ella traía mas cuerda, se sentó en mis piernas y empezó a masturbarme, sentía tan rico, ahora era yo el que gemía, después me beso, me acaricio, y lo introdujo en su boca...

Paso un rato cuando sentí que se movía de lugar, se hinco frente a mi cara poniendo su sexo en mi boca, yo saque mi lengua y la metí, ella de atrás hacia delante suavemente y lentamente, sentía sabroso... luego cambio su posición coloco su cabeza hacia mi sexo y su sexo hacia mi boca, empezamos a besarnos, hacernos caricias con la boca mutuamente, se sentía de lo mejor...

Yo termine cansado y me calme, en cambio ella seguía con mi sexo en su boca de arriba hacia abajo me hacia como ella quería, fui su juguete, me encantaba... aparentaba ser inocente y no saber nada, pero en realidad es una experta en la cama y eso me agradaba...

Al fin se recostó a mi lado y me beso en los labios, se cubrió con una sabana y a mi junto a ella, se acurruco en mi pecho y durmió, yo de lado, frente a ella con mi brazo alrededor de ella la miraba... tan tranquila como casi siempre...

Esa fue una noche que nunca olvidare ¡¡¡de veras!!!... en verdad... por Kami sama que lo juro... juro que ¡¡¡amo a Hinata Hiyuuga!!!... daría todo por ella...

Naruto Uzumaki

**Aquí termina este oneshot de NaruHina... espero que os haya sido de vuestro agrado... dejen reviews comentarios, sugerencias, se acepta de todo...**

**Matta ne... **

**Hasta el próximo fic... **


End file.
